Sacada Parisiense
by Liedje
Summary: Vocé é maluca mesmo, Weasel!  SUPER SHORT


A Gostosa chuva vespertina fazia-se ouvir do lado de fora, tilintando sua suave canção na varanda.

Virgínia acordou sorrindo, de um sonho bom.

Espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente. Varreu os olhos pelo quarto e pôde ver na outra cama apenas um longo véu de sedosos cabelos loiros platinados, esparramados.

Caminhou em passos curtos em direção á varanda, enquanto observava a neve fundindo-se com a chuva, antigos sábios celtas diziam que quando ambos fundiam-se dessa forma, significava mal agouros; Entretanto, pouco se importava com isso.

Era véspera de natal.

E da varanda erguia-se a majestosa Torre Eiffel, que brilhava com as decorações trouxas de natal.

Sentou-se em cima do parapeito enquanto com a varinha acendia um cigarro e conjurava o Firewhisky. Pareceu refletir sobre tudo por um século, quando sentiu um doce perfume invadindo suas narinas.

Delicadas mãos pegaram o cigarro de seus lábios.

Olhou para trás: Gabrielle estava nua, e deliberadamente fumando o seu cigarro.

Os cabelos platinados estendiam-se na cintura, tão claros quanto a cor de sua pele branca. Os seios eram grandes e firmes, e pela textura em si pareciam ser extremamente macios. O ventre e o baixo ventre eram lisos, com a aparência acetinada. Ela fitava Gina com seus olhos azuis e soltava a fumaça lentamente de seus lábios aveludados.

- Nicotina trouxa e FireWhisky á essa hora, Vírginia? - ergueu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso de canto dos lábios.

- Por quê está nua? Está _nevando _- sibilou as últimas palavras como se Gabrielle fosse uma pequena criança com grandes dificuldades de raciocínio.

- Eu sempre durmo nua - deu de ombros, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Gina.

Gina revirou os olhos. Nunca havia visitado Paris, mas já havia ido visitar sua tia Jullie no interior da França quando pequena.

Encantara-se demasiado com a estonteante cidade, que tinha um brilho próprio e ares totalmente únicos, era uma cidade poética e pairava no ar o romance parisiense e a aura lúdica que só Paris poderia ter.

Concordara quase que instantaneamente quando Gui perguntou-lhe se gostaria de passar o natal com os Delacour em Paris. O Terrível fato é que teria de dormir no mesmo quarto que Gabrielle.

Não suportava a mesma desde que a vira pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, quando ela começou a viver correndo atrás de Harry após a prova no lago, em que ele a salvou; Depois, teve o casamento de Fleur e Gui antes da guerra estourar, e teve de aturá-la quando a mesma passou um verão N´A Toca.

E já fazem exatamente quatro anos desde que a vira pela última vez. Gabrielle parecia mais alta e possuía curvas invejáveis e bem delineadas, que até mesmo quando ela vestia um sobretudo, eram facilmente observadas.

Para a sua extrema felicidade, vira a irritante irmã caçula de Fleur apenas duas vezes nessas duas semanas que estava hospedada na mansão dos Delacour.

Gabrielle passava o dia e a noite inteira fora, sabe-se lá onde.

Na primeira vez em que vira, Gina acabara de chegar em solos franceses e entrava no quarto de Gabrielle, que dividiria com a mesma, para organizar suas malas dentro do closet; Gabrielle estava abrindo a porta da varanda com a sua vassoura na mão. Ela trajava uma saia de couro minúscula, que exibia seus grandes glúteos e as coxas bem definidas com botas de cano alto e usava uma maquiagem forte; Um top escuro que mostrava o grande volume de seus seios e um estranho _brinco _no umbigo que certa vez Gina vira em uma revista trouxa. Tudo exagerado demais até mesmo para um dia de verão, e era inverno.

- Salut! - exclamou Gabrielle.

- Mas o qu- Gina ia replicar, quando ela apenas sorriu e colocou o indicador nos lábios como se pedisse silêncio, e de repente desapareceu.

E na segunda vez que a vira, era quando Gina acordara no meio da madrugada de ressaca depois de ter passado a noite em pub trouxa, jurou ter visto Gabrielle, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e um homem rindo dentro do quarto.

Nessas duas semanas, Gabrielle revelou-se um curioso e inquietante mistério para Gina.

Seu quarto era aparentemente normal para uma menina francesa milionária de Dezesseis anos de idade.

Papel de parede azul, veus árabes e grandes fotos de Gabrielle ornamentadas por ouro.

Havia uma televisão trouxa, poltronas espaçosas, e a grande cama no meio do quarto com um dossel egípcio de seda dourada; O seu closet monstruoso; Uma porta que dava para sua biblioteca, organizada por grau de preferência e uma porta com um espaçoso banheiro bem iluminado.

Em seu quarto, não havia nada de suspeito. O que deixara Gina, sendo uma curiosa nata, frustrada.

- Você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas - disse Gabrielle lentamente enquanto tragava.

- Como! - Perguntou Gina, perplexa. Não tentando direcionar o seu olhar para a garota nua, porque acabaria olhando o seu corpo e isso, de certa forma, a incomodava. Não sabia por que mas estava com um incrível desejo de contemplar cada parte da pele alva da garota.

- Meus cadernos estão desorganizados, as roupas do meu closet fora de ordem, e você também mexeu nos meus livros - disse, simplesmente.

A Irritava o fato da presença de Gabrielle estar a tirando do sério.

Certa vez ouvira sua mãe dizendo que, diferentemente de Fleur, que era apenas um quarto Veela, Gabrielle era uma quase Veela e uma Ninfa, não entendera muito bem o porque, mas é pelo fato de que quando a Senhora Delacour, que era víuva do pai de Fleur, casara-se com o pai de Gabrielle, não sabia que seu então marido, o sedutor italiano Greg, era filho de uma Ninfa dos mares do mediterrâneo.

Seria então esse o fato de sua presença ser tão perturbadora? Mas lera inúmeras vezes de que, mesmo sendo altamente sensuais e sedutoras - até mesmo para mulheres, que as invejavam até a morte - tanto as Ninfas quanto as Veela, apenas exerciam o papel de errupção sedutora para os homens. E não para as mulheres. Então por quê estava sentindo-se tão inebreada com Gabrielle ao seu lado?

A única coisa que costumava sentir pela menina era ira, por ela ser muito mais bonita do que ela.

E, pelo fato da mesma ser simplesmente muito irritante.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Como você pode ter certeza de que fui eu? - perguntou Gina, sentindo-se extremamente estúpida por estar olhando fixo para o outro lado, temendo olhar para uma simples adolescente nua.

- Se você ao menos olhasse em meus olhos, poderia até _quase _me convencer de que você não é uma dessas convidadas deselegantes que fuçam as coisas dos outros - completou sorrindo. O Irritante sotaque francês acompanhando cada palavra.

Gina sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e olhou irritada para Gabrielle.

- Não seja estúpida! Para começar, eu nem queria dividir o quarto com você!

- _Amour_, há exatamente seis quartos nessa casa. Por que teve de parar logo no meu?

- Porque Gui disse que assim seria melhor, Não queria passar a imagem de que eu ainda não te suportava para os seus pais. - exclamou, estupefata.

Gina já estava vermelha de irritação. Gabrielle, ao notar isso deu um sorrisinho, aproximando-se vagarosamente de Gina, e colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos para a trás da orelha, tocou suas bochechas e orelha.

- Maldito sangue _Weasel _- disse, zombeteira - Você está toda _rouge_!

Gina sentiu os seios nus de Gabrielle encostando no seu suéter diante da aproximação. Sentiu também o hálito quente de Gabrielle enquanto ela falava, e seus olhos azuis percorrendo seu rosto.

Gina ficou imóvel diante a repentina aproximação, ela, subitamente espalmou os seios da garota tentando empurrá-la para longe, o que definitivamente piorou as coisas, quando a mesma viu-se apertando libidinosamente os belos seios de Gabrielle.

- O quê... você está fazendo? - perguntou, divertida, sem se mexer um milímetro e olhando as mãos de Gina em seus seios, Gabrielle parecia estar verdadeiramente se divertindo alheia ao conflito mental de Gina.

Como previra: Macios. Firmes e Macios. O Extâse tomando conta de seu corpo. Por uma razão desconhecida, continou apertando possesivamente os seios da menina, dessa vez, completamente extasiada.

Gabrielle sorriu levemente e jogou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando o momento.

Gina distribuiu beijos pelo seu pescoço, e então por todo o corpo da menina, tocando o seu íntimo com a língua, quando abruptamente, e para o eterno desgosto de Gina, Gabrielle desceu suavemente do parapeito da varanda e caminhou lentamente em direção ao seu quarto, voltando poucos minutos depois completamente vestida com uma roupa de couro nada discreta e com a vassoura na mão.

- Você é maluca mesmo, Weasel - sorriu zombeteira enquanto alcançava o céu de uma gelada Paris.


End file.
